In the field of cable transmission, a type of insertable-and-extractable electrical connector for conductive terminal can be applied to within the broad scope. Therefore, it is the electronics module essential to the electro-communication filed.
However, conventional connectors are so vulnerable to crash of external force, clamp and entangling that they might be frequently dislocated and incapable of achieving desired connection efficiency. This may cause loose signal transmission as well as abnormal operation of the electric device.